


Hunger

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Alpha Wolf [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha male Remus, Established Relationship, Getting dates for James and Peter, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nearing the full moon, and Remus grows more dominant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 2007.

With a yawn, Sirius looked up from the book he’d been studying to find Remus staring at him in a way he could only describe as hungry. "What’s up, Moony?" he asked, though he had a pretty good idea exactly what _was_ up. In the nearly two weeks he and Remus had been lovers, he’d found the other boy almost insatiable—not that he minded in the least—but this was different somehow.

Remus didn’t answer, instead putting his own book aside, indifferent to its fate when it fell to the floor, and he slowly crawled up from the foot of Sirius’ bed where he’d been studying, wide amber eyes fixed unblinkingly on his prey.

"Remus?" Sirius asked, licking his suddenly dry lips as Remus pushed him back on the bed and hovered over him. The intensity of his gaze was almost unnerving, and Sirius swallowed hard.

"Sirius," Remus replied in a throaty growl, tongue appearing briefly to moisten his own lips while he stared down at Sirius like a starving man faced with a banquet. "Mine," he rasped, lowering himself until he was just barely above Sirius, the almost feverish heat of his body teasing his lover. He suddenly lowered his head, teeth closing gently on Sirius’ throat and the tip of his tongue laving the captured flesh.

Sirius lay still, not quite sure what, if anything, he should be doing. The contrast of Remus’ teeth pressed into his throat and the wet glide of his tongue made Sirius shudder, and he groaned quietly.

The sound went straight to Remus’ cock, and he lowered himself onto Sirius, grinding into him. His teeth sank a fraction more into Sirius’ throat before he finally pulled his head back, chest heaving as he panted. "Want you."

"Take me then," Sirius offered, licking his now dry lips, his body heavy with arousal. He knew Remus liked to be in charge, but this...

"Oh yes." Remus reached between them, unfastening Sirius’ trousers and sliding his hand inside to curl around the thick shaft. His other hand fumbled for his wand, and after a couple of muttered spells, they were both naked and slick, ready for Remus to take his mate.

His body was screaming at him to take what he wanted, but Remus retained just enough control to be aware that he could hurt Sirius, and he forced himself to slow down to prepare him.

"How do you want me?" Sirius rasped, shuddering as Remus stroked and maneuvered him, each touch adding to his arousal.

"On all fours, want to take you." _Mount you,_ he thought, nearly shaking with the effort it was taking to restrain himself.

Nodding, Sirius flipped over and pushed up to hands and knees, glancing back over his shoulder in time to see Remus lunge forward, a truly feral expression on his face.

"Sirius!" Remus drove into him, forcing himself to stop and hold still when he was fully sheathed inside Sirius. "Oh Merlin, so good," he groaned harshly, cock twitching. "Okay?" he panted, not sure he could hold still much longer.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked, his voice as hoarse as Remus’. He rested his head on his forearms and flexed his ass, goading Remus on. "And what are you waiting for?"

Freed from concern, Remus started to move, laughing breathlessly. "Demanding bugger, aren’t you?" He rocked in and out of Sirius, his pace increasing with every thrust, knowing that both of them wanted it hard and fast.

"Look—look who’s talking," Sirius panted, bracing himself against Remus’ thrusts, his own erection slapping against his belly with every move.

"Ah, but I’m on top. I’m supposed to be demanding," Remus pointed out around gasps for breath. He lowered his head, nose pressing into the dark tangle of Sirius’ hair, and inhaled the scent of his mate as he took him. Needing more, he bit delicately on the nape of Sirius’ neck, teeth closing over his spine just enough to mark him.

Sirius gasped and shuddered, pressing back in a demand for more as he moaned against the flesh of his arms. "Merlin, Remus, more," he rasped, loving the feeling of being so thoroughly claimed.

"All," Remus panted, thrusting harder and faster, groaning his pleasure as Sirius met every thrust. "Now," he groaned, fist curling around Sirius’ erection and jerking him roughly.

Beyond speaking, Sirius threw his head back, seeking and finding Remus’ mouth and kissing the other teen as his body convulsed, driven beyond all control by Remus’ masterful lovemaking.

As he felt Sirius’ seed coat his hand, Remus shuddered and slammed back and forth even faster, wanting, _needing_ to come as well. Sirius’ body rippling around him only increased his lust, and it wasn’t long before Remus came as well, driving deep into the yielding body beneath him as he trembled with his climax.

Feeling Remus slump against his back, Sirius braced himself, keeping them both upright before collapsing with a small grunt and feeling Remus slip out of him even as his weight covered him.

Remus moaned softly as he slid out, but he remained sprawled atop Sirius, panting for breath. "Did I mention that the wolf tends to be a bit more in charge as it gets closer to the full moon?"

"No, but I gathered something was going on," Sirius answered slowly. "Not that I minded in the least."

"Glad to hear it," Remus chuckled. "I think I like having a lover who knows all about me. I can let go with you."

Sirius nodded in answer. "And I can tend you and coddle you when the full moon’s over."

"In bed, I hope?" Remus knew perfectly well that he could barely lift his head the day after the full moon, but he didn’t want to think about that just now.

"With chocolate," Sirius promised.

"I knew there was a reason I love you."

Sirius snorted. "Aside from my gorgeous looks, my winning personality and the fact that I’m one of the few people around who can wear _you_ out?"

"Oi, a bit full of yourself, aren’t you?"

"Actually, I was a bit full of you until a moment ago."

Remus groaned and grabbed a pillow to smack him. "You are such a prat."

Sirius chuckled. "But I’m your prat as you well know."

"Too right!" A thought struck Remus, and he snickered. "I didn’t think to put a silencing spell around the bed. Did you?"

"I was a bit too busy being mauled to think about it," Sirius answered, wondering if Peter or James had come in while they were going at it.

"I hope our fellow Marauders didn’t come in," Remus laughed. "Not that I would mind, but they always complain bitterly when they hear us. You’d think we would corrupt their straight ways," he chuckled.

Sirius laughed aloud at that. "I just think James is worried Lily might walk in on us and become infatuated."

Remus preened. "Well, we are much more attractive..." A raspberry from outside the bed curtains interrupted him.

"Dream on, you lot!"

"I think James came in," Remus observed confidentially, eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Enjoying yourself, Potter?" Sirius called.

"Oh yes, listening to the two of you going at it like rabbits just makes my day."

"Your taste is improving," Remus laughed.

James made a rude noise, making them both laugh.

"Poor James, he only has his hand for company," Sirius said, striving for a sympathetic tone.

"I suppose we could let him watch," Remus said musingly, grinning at Sirius.

"I’m going to hex the both of you!" James vowed.

"We’re terrified, can’t you tell?"

"James sounds cranky. Should we go out and see what’s wrong?"

"No!" Peter shrieked in horror as he came into the room in time to hear that suggestion.

"Oh dear, now we’ve shocked Peter," Sirius sighed.

"You’ve disgusted him is more like it," James growled.

"No appreciation for the better things in life... like your arse," Remus mourned.

"I knew I should have stayed down in the common room," Peter sighed.

"If you want to go back, I’ll join you."

"Fine with me," Sirius called. "That way we can have a second round on one of your beds."

"You’d bloody well better not!" Peter yelled, glaring at the thankfully closed curtains.

Howling with laughter, Remus buried his face in Sirius’ shoulder as he pictured Peter and James’ expressions. Finally regaining control of himself, he called, "Are you sure? I rather like Padfoot’s scent in my bed."

"I don’t want dog hair as well as other things in my bed!" James shouted.

"Your bed might be good for some action," Sirius laughed.

"It’s someplace we haven’t tried yet," Remus mused loudly, trying not to laugh as he pictured James’ expression.

"Bloody hell, don’t you dare!" James explained, glaring toward the bed.

"Maybe you should put a spell on it to keep them away," Peter whispered.

"Do that and we’ll try your bed, Wormy!"

"A spell on both our beds," Peter amended.

"One would think you didn’t want us to enjoy ourselves," Remus said, trying to sound sad, which was difficult as hard as he was laughing.

"You do it quite enough without our thinking about it!"

Sirius collapsed against Remus’ side, snickering. "We’re teenage boys; it happens naturally."

"Not for some of us," Peter groused, making the others laugh.

"We’ll see who we can find for you, mate," Remus laughed. "Maybe a nice Hufflepuff. Maybe even a girl," he teased.

Even James had to laugh at that one though it changed into a squawk when Peter hit him with a pillow.

"We’ll look for you too, James," Sirius laughed. "Bribe Evans to give you a go."

James growled and lunged for the closed curtains, wrenching them open so he could reach in, snatch up a pillow, and start pummeling Sirius.

"Hey!" Remus yelped, ducking behind Sirius for protection.

"Aren’t you supposed to protect me?" Sirius howled, covering his head with his arms before grabbing a pillow from behind them and retaliating.

"Here now!" Remus exclaimed, grabbing the edge of the sheet and yanking it around Sirius to cover his exposed bits. He was indifferent to his own nudity, but he didn’t want anyone but him looking at Sirius.

"Argh!" Peter shrieked, diving into his bed and pulling the covers over his head. "Put some bloody clothes on!"

"Before we’re blinded," James added, thrusting the pillows back at Sirius and turning away, snickering.

"By our good looks!" Sirius shot back. "Oi, Moony, you don’t have to strangle me!" he protested, struggling to get his arm out from under the sheet.

Glowering, Remus tugged him back under the covers and reached over the side of the bed to where his earlier spell had piled their clothes. "Here, get these on," he growled, thrusting Sirius’ boxers at him.

"Please!" Peter moaned pitifully, still not daring to come out from under the covers.

Still laughing, Sirius got into his clothes and out of bed. "See, all better now."

"Not in the least, but since we’re dealing with you, we’ll take what we can get," James muttered.

"Which is nothing," Remus growled possessively as he dressed quickly so he could follow Sirius. Meeting James’ amused gaze, he flushed a bit and chuckled, realizing how absurd he was acting.

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Peter demanded.

"Don’t know, Moony might bite us if we look at Padfoot too long," James observed.

"Ha ha." Remus stuck his tongue out before sliding behind Sirius and wrapping his arms around Sirius’ waist. "It’s perfectly safe, Peter; we’re all dressed now.

"Now come on out here and tell us what kind of girl you want so we can go looking for the right one."

"Looking for... a girl?" Peter stuck his head out from under the blankets, his fair hair in disarray.

"Well, we know who to go to for James, any preference in the members of the fairer sex, Wormy?" Sirius asked, leaning back against Remus.

"I’m afraid Lily’s out though unless you want James to challenge you to a wizard duel," Remus snorted. "So tell us your shopping list, Peter."

James growled and pretended to ignore the others.

"As long as she’s a girl, that’s fine with me," Peter said earnestly.

"So you want us to ask McGonagall to go out with you?"

" ** _NO!_** " Peter squawked, sitting bolt upright in the bed. "I’d rather go out with you, Padfoot!" He shuddered. "A student, pretty, smart, female. One who likes me and isn’t tricked by you lot into thinking she’s getting a date with James or Sirius."

"Hrmmm, you’re making this a challenge, Peter, but I think Moony and I are up to it."

"Better that than what the two of you are normally up to," James grumped.

"That’s a matter of opinion," Remus huffed. "I rather like what we usually do. However, if we get you a girl, we might get some privacy so we’re not always being interrupted before we’re done."

"Since when have the two of you ever stopped because of us?" James protested.

"Well, there was the time you hexed us in the common room," Sirius pointed out.

"And just now when you came in," Remus added. "We were good for at least one more." He gave James a toothy grin reminiscent of Moony.

"Oi, they’re starting up again," Peter moaned.

"Do we ever stop?" Sirius asked innocently.

James growled. "Oh, go find Peter a girl and leave us in peace."

"Should we offer Lily a few knuts to sit beside you at dinner?" Remus asked sweetly.

"Think she’ll go that cheap?"

Peter reached under his bed and drew out his coinpurse. "Here’s a sickle; maybe that’ll help."

"Maybe if we promise she can torment him the whole time..." Remus mused, watching James sputter.

"Oh, you lot are so funny, you are," James snorted. "Just you wait, Lily is going to be Mrs. James Potter before I’m done."

"And you can name your first child after one of us," Peter called.

"No, you can make me his godfather," Sirius chimed in.

"As if I’d do that to an innocent baby!"

"Oh, I don’t know. Watching Sirius change nappies could be amusing," Remus laughed.

"You’ll damn well better be helping me!" Sirius yelped, shuddering. "Nappies, there’s a horrid thought!"

Peter burst into a fit of giggles at the thought of it. "The two of you would get distracted and diaper the poor thing’s head!"

"I assure you I can tell an arse from a head!" Remus replied indignantly.

"By hands on experience," Sirius said, straight-faced.

"And I practice as often as I can."

"Bloody hell," James groaned, "everything leads back to sex for you two."

"True, but for now, we’ll abstain; we have a mission, isn’t that right, Remus?" Sirius turned his head and kissed Remus after he spoke, then moved away from Remus to finish getting dressed. "We should go to the library and start plotting—this is going to take a lot of work." Seeing Peter’s injured look, he continued, "Getting Evans to agree to go out with James, I mean."

"Is it even possible?" Peter wondered.

"You learned how to become animagi; surely we can manage this."

~*~ 

"All right, Maggie Carstairs has agreed to go with Peter to Hogsmeade next weekend, any luck with Lily?" Sirius asked two weeks later.

"I’ve got her agreeing to think about it at least," Remus sighed. "It’s better than the instant no I got the first time I asked."

"Shite! What’d you have to do to get her to do that?"

"Beg. Look pitiful. Talk fast. Promise to keep him away from her for a week afterward if she still felt the same." Remus added the last with a laugh. "No idea how we’re going to manage that though."

"We can tie him up in the Shrieking Shack or hex him with whooping measles so he’s stuck in the infirmary."

"I think we’ll have to. Our only real hope is that she’ll actually like him once she gives him a chance."

"Well, he is an all right chap, gets that from us, I think."

"We taught him everything he knows. Our little boy’s ready to go out on his own, Padfoot."

Sirius gave a theatrical sniffle. "I’m so proud of him, Moony!"

Coming up behind them, James gave them both a good clout on the back of the head. "You’re not my bleeding mum and dad."

Sirius’ yelp echoed in the corridor. "Thank Merlin for that, of course you’d be better looking if we were."

"As if!" James glared. "You’d be lucky to look as good as I do!"

Remus snorted. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

James glowered at the two of them. "Just to let you know, I don’t need you asking Lily anything for me; she agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend, so there."

Sirius snickered. "Good show, James."

Remus turned his back to James and rolled his eyes. "Go impress her, Prongs. Please," he added in a mutter.

"There’ll be no living with him; you know that, don’t you?" Sirius asked after James trotted away, crowing victoriously.

"We’d better never tell him that I had to promise my life away to her to get her to agree," Remus groaned. "Leave it to James to fall for the one girl in school who has no interest in him."

"Well, Prongs was never one to do things the easy way, though if Wormy and Maggie hit it off and James manages not to annoy Lily too much, they might not complain too much about us any longer."

"Oh, this room is going to get very full at night!" Remus groaned.

"What?!" Sirius almost shrieked. "I don’t want to hear James and Lily or Peter and Maggie going at it while we’re trying to—to go at it!"

Remus burst into laughter. "You sound just like Peter!"

Sirius’ eyes rounded, and he looked appalled. "For that you aren’t getting any for a month!"

Remus’ jaw dropped. "What?!" he shrieked.

"Now who sounds like Peter?" Sirius laughed.

"Prat!" Remus growled. "Just see if you can sit down tomorrow!"

"Promises, promises, Moony," Sirius laughed, giving Remus a fast, hard kiss and darting down the hallway to their next class.

Laughing, Remus chased after him, sobering as they entered the transfiguration classroom under McGonagall’s gimlet eye.

"First we need to sort out Prongs and Wormtail, then we can discuss that in detail," he murmured as they slid into their seats next to the other two Marauders.

"Sort us out? What do you mean by that?" Peter hissed.

"Girls, Peter."

~*~ 

"There now, the two of you cut quite the picture," Sirius praised, walking around both Peter and James and eyeing them closely. "Just remember to behave and not to annoy Evans, and you’ll do just fine. We’ll be about if you need any advice."

"Oh, Padfoot, our boys are all grown up," Remus pretended to moan, leaning his head on Sirius’ shoulder and sniffling. "Do you think those girls are good enough for them?"

"We should take a picture to remember this moment; their first dates!"

"Hey now!" James protested while Peter turned bright red.

"Yes, just in case Lily rips him to shreds," Remus laughed. "I think she regrets agreeing. She looked like a stormcloud when I saw her earlier." He watched James out the corner of his eye, waiting for the reaction.

"You don’t think she’s going to back out now, is she?" James asked, looking frantic.

"I’m sure she won’t, Prongs," Sirius soothed. "Unless you said something to set her off."

"I said good morning when I saw her. Oh my God, she’s going to stand me up!"

Remus watched James with a mixture of amusement and dismay. "I never realized what a complete nutter you are, mate," he observed. "Sit down. Breathe!" He pushed James into a chair and shook his head. "Bloody hell, she’s not going to be impressed if you faint at her feet, Prongs!"

Sirius leaned against the wall, looking amused. "Oh, I don’t know, she might at that."

"True," Remus allowed. "But I rather doubt it’ll be the way James is hoping for."

"Very funny," James growled, glaring at the two idiots who were supposed to be his friends.

Making cooing noises, Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out his coinpurse. He extracted a few galleons and offered them to James, careful to keep his distance as much as he could. "You know you love us, Prongs. Here’s some money so you can take Lily to Madame Puddifoot’s. It’s so lovey-dovey there she can’t help but get in the mood."

James continued to grumble, but he did snatch up the galleons. "With friends like you lot, who needs enemies? And don’t come to spy on us!"

"Would we do a thing like that?" Remus asked with spurious innocence.

"Yes!" James exclaimed, sending both Sirius and Remus into gales of laughter.

"Maybe from outside, no way you’d catch me in that place." Sirius shuddered. "I even managed to avoid it when I escorted one of the girls to Hogsmeade."

Remus growled, pulling Sirius into his arms to plant a possessive kiss on his lips. "Never you mind the girls," he said emphatically.

Sirius smothered a laugh and attempted a salute. "Yes sir, Master Lupin, I’ll only mind you."

"And don’t you forget it." Remus started to kiss Sirius again only to be interrupted by James’ squawk.

"Here now, we had a deal! That’s enough snogging in front of your straight room mate!"

"All right," Sirius laughed. "We’ll refrain in front of Peter." He waited a beat until he heard James’ howl, then collapsed back against Remus.

"Thank Merlin!" Peter exclaimed. "But since I don’t want to strain you too much, I’ll be heading off now. Much rather see a girl than you lot." He vanished quickly, making his escape.

Laughing, Remus gestured toward the door. "I suggest you follow Peter’s example, James, unless you want Lily to think you stood her up."

Sirius snickered as James scuttled out of the room, then looked over at Remus. "So, Master Lupin, shall we gather our galleons and head to Hogsmeade?"

"Oooh, are you asking me out, Mr. Padfoot?" Remus simpered, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Please say yes, Mr. Moony," Sirius begged. "I’ll throw myself off the astronomy tower if you don’t."

"Well, we can’t have that. That would be littering. I suppose I shall have to accompany you."

"I’m so glad you have a social conscience, Mr. Moony."

"I do try to do the right thing, Mr. Padfoot. Which in this case is going to Hogsmeade to offer James moral support or I’d toss you onto that nice convenient bed behind you."

Sirius offered a leering smile. "Mmm, that’s a difficult decision, don’t you know, but I’ll say we should go to Hogsmeade, if only to assure ourselves that Evans doesn’t box James’ ears."

"Yes, since improving his romantic life will give us more opportunities for ours."

"Exactly. Less chances of him walking in on us if he’s busy himself."

"We’d best get there before he says something to annoy her," Remus said quickly. "I still wonder what finally made her change her mind, aside from my pitiful begging, and I don’t want her to change it back."

Sirius shrugged. "No idea, and I don’t want to know." He clasped Remus’ hand and pulled him in for a kiss. "Shall we?"

"Always," Remus replied, eyes darkening and voice deepening as he pulled Sirius back against him for another, harder kiss that left them both panting.

" _Now_ we’re ready to go," he said with satisfaction, eyeing Sirius hungrily.

~*~ 

Eyeing the other students moving through the streets of Hogsmeade, Sirius sighed. "Tell me once more why we’re here when we could be back in our room shagging?" he asked.

"To make sure that James and Lily and Peter and Maggie start snogging so we can have the room to ourselves for a bit."

"Hmm, have any love potions around?"

Remus laughed. "Should I have given them both copies of my Halloween costume? Then again, I didn’t really ever give you a chance to tell me if you liked it, did I?" Remus mused smugly.

Sirius snorted. "Liked getting you out of it well enough, didn’t I?"

"As I recall, I did the getting," Remus pointed out, still smirking slightly, an expression that startled a few students who noticed them and took a second, longer look at the supposedly shy Gryffindor. Perhaps, one boy mused wistfully, Lupin’s actions at the Halloween party hadn’t been as out of character as everyone had thought.

Leaning in to kiss the side of Remus’ neck, Sirius nodded. "Hear me complaining at all about it?"

"Not at all," Remus replied, sliding his arm around Sirius’ waist. "Though I’m complaining about the time we wasted. Just think about all that time in the same room..." he said laughingly.

"I’m sure James and Peter appreciate the years of quiet."

"That’s what silencing charms are for. Oh look, there’s James. But where’s Lily?" Remus looked around, worried that James had already managed to brass her off.

Sirius glanced around as well and sighed in relief. "There she is, by Honeydukes. She doesn’t seem angry, does she?"

"No, thank Merlin. But did we forget to mention to James that the point of a date is to spend time _together_?"

"Think we’d better see what’s going on?"

Remus sighed. "I’m afraid so." He started toward James, keeping an eye on Lily in case she headed back toward her errant date.

Sighing, Sirius walked alongside Remus over to James, looking at his friend enquiringly. "What in Merlin’s name did you say, Prongs?"

"Go away before she sees you!" James hissed, darting a glance at Lily. "She might get some candy kisses if you lot don’t spoil things!"

"You let her go on her own?" Sirius hissed back, astounded. "Are you mad?"

James blinked in surprise. "Well, why not? She said she wanted to get some candy and she would be right back."

Remus groaned. "You were supposed to go in with her because you don’t want to be parted from her, and then offer to pay for whatever she chose."

"What?!" James exclaimed, running a hand through his hair and looking toward Honeydukes and groaning when he saw Lily heading their way.

"Too late now, Potter," Sirius muttered. "So be on your best manners now and do something nice!"

Lily had already seen them, so Remus waited till Lily caught up, returning her quizzical smile of greeting. "We just wanted to be sure James hadn’t spoiled his chances already," Remus said honestly, making her laugh.

"No, not yet. Potter’s surprised me with his ability to behave properly today," Lily chuckled, then smiled in pleasure when James presented her with a perfect stargazer lily that he’d hastily conjured. "James! It’s beautiful," she exclaimed. "Thank you."

"Moony, you never get me flowers," Sirius pouted outrageously, drawing attention away from James’ stammered response.

"You’d look a right idiot with a flower tucked behind your ear, wouldn’t you," Remus retorted, laughing. "Although..." He turned slightly so the others couldn’t see his hands and whispered a conjuration spell. A moment later he faced them again and offered Sirius a gold ring with the constellation of Sirius picked out in tiny diamond chips.

"Remus, what the..." Sirius started, staring at the ring even as he broke into a huge smile.

"Looks like a ring, Black," James laughed, glad not to be the one on the spot for once.

"Look inside," Remus mumbled, flushing but determined to do this. He’d perfected the spell more than a week before, but his nerve had failed him each time he’d come close to giving the ring to Sirius. He knew he’d overwhelmed his friend with sensuality that night of the party, and Sirius might not realize how serious Remus was about this.

Sirius raised the ring and looked inside, then glanced toward James and Lily. "I think you lot are doing fine without us, don’t you?"

Lily smiled. "I think I can keep James in line the rest of the day."

"Good," Sirius nodded. "Remus, we need to talk."

Remus swallowed hard. That didn’t sound promising. He waved goodbye to Lily and James, then stood waiting to hear what Sirius wanted to say.

Sirius looked at the ring again, then at Remus. "You’re a prat, you know, trying to make me well up like a girl in front of everyone." He stopped talking and caught Remus in a hungry kiss.

Oh. Well, that was a bit of all right then. Remus slid his arms around Sirius, hands cupping the slightly taller boy’s buttocks to press him closer, and returned the kiss with interest.

"Need to go back to the room now," Sirius muttered. "I’m sure Peter and Maggie are fine."

"I really don’t care whether they are or aren’t at the moment," Remus replied frankly. "We’ll spell the door locked and enjoy the afternoon properly." He finally heard the whispers and giggles from the people who’d been forced to go around them and those who’d stopped to watch, and he laughed. Stepping to the side with his arm around Sirius’ waist again, he bowed to their audience. "I hope you’ve enjoyed the show, but I’m afraid that’s all there is... for public consumption." He grinned wickedly.

Sirius chuckled and smirked as he looked around. "You lot don’t mind me if I’m limping tomorrow."

Amid laughter, hoots, catcalls, and groans, Remus drew Sirius away, intent on getting back to their room.

"I will be so glad when we can finally apparate," Sirius grumbled as they trotted back to Hogworts.

"Doesn’t work on the school grounds anyway," Remus pointed out logically. "Faster," he panted, speeding up. "Or I might not care that we’re not alone."

"We’re going to be too tired to shag if you keep this up," Sirius grumbled.

Relenting with a sigh, Remus slowed again. "That’ll never do. But if anyone stops us, I may transfigure them into a toad!"

Sirius chuckled and leaned against Remus’ side. "I love that you’re so focused, Moony."

"And I love that I finally got you to notice my focus."

"I’ve always known that about you; I just like when it’s focused on me."

"That was what I meant," Remus explained. "It took a while to get it through to you that I was focused on you."

"So I’m a little slow. D’ya mind?"

Remus shook his head. "Not since I got you in the end."

Sirius smirked. "That you did, Moony."

Remus laughed. "I didn’t mean _that_! But it is true. And I don’t think either of us is complaining about it."

"The only sound you’ll hear from me is moans, I promise."

Remus’ eyes darkened, and he shuddered sensually. "I look forward to it. And I hope James and Peter don’t mind sleeping in the common room."

Sirius licked his lips. "We’ll do their homework for a week to make up for it."

"Sounds worth it," Remus agreed, nodding a greeting to a professor they passed in the hallway."

"It had better be," Sirius grinned, winking at the Fat Lady and giving the password, then racing Remus up to their dorm, slamming the door behind them and spelling it locked.

"It always is," Remus chuckled, shedding his clothes as he moved toward the bed.

Sirius gave a bark of laughter and stripped off his own clothes as well, diving toward the bed and rolling Remus on top of him as he wiggled to get comfortable. "So, Moony, you’ve given me your ring; does this mean we’re going steady?"

"I’d like it to." Remus stared at Sirius searchingly, hoping he’d read the other boy’s earlier reaction right.

"Then I suppose it does," Sirius said calmly, wrapping his arms around Remus’ waist and gazing into his eyes.

"Oh. Well then." Remus brushed a kiss over Sirius’ lips. "I love you, you know."

"I gathered that," Sirius smiled, before growing somewhat sober. "I do too, you know. Always did, as a mate and a brother, but now it’s more."

"Bit of a relief, that. I’d feel rather foolish otherwise," Remus tried to joke, but his gaze was warm.

"Should be used to that by now," Sirius chuckled.

"Oh, very funny." Remus frowned, attempting to look hurt.

"Aren’t I though?"

Rolling his eyes, Remus groaned. "I think we need to find a better occupation for your mouth."

"Like this?" Sirius asked, tangling his hands in Remus’ hair and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Mmm, good start," Remus murmured some time later, licking his lips and tasting Sirius. He rolled his hips, feeling their erections glide together between them. "Feel good."

"Yeah, you do." Sirius arched up under Remus, shifting to slide his legs around the other boy’s and pull them closer together.

"And all mine." Remus continued his own thought, concentrating on the scent, touch and taste of his lover and only vaguely listening to what Sirius was saying.

Sirius moaned and arched up under Remus, dragging his hands down to Remus’ back and digging his fingers into the warm, pale flesh.

Remus shivered, loving the sensation of Sirius’ nails scraping lightly over his spine and hands holding him. He nuzzled beneath Sirius’ chin, inhaling deeply and rubbing against the sensitive skin. Remus licked Sirius’ throat, then blew lightly on the moistened flesh, raising goosebumps.

Tilting his head back to give Remus more room to explore, Sirius whimpered and shivered, moaning Remus’ name.

"Right here, luv," Remus whispered, still licking and blowing gently, gradually moving lower.

"Yours," Sirius whispered, loosening his hold to allow Remus to move.

"Yes," Remus replied fiercely, teeth biting down on Sirius’ shoulder to mark him, only just stopping before drawing blood.

"Make me... yours..." Sirius rasped, shuddering with pleasure at the slight pain from the bite. "Always."

"You are," Remus growled, biting again, lower, while he pulled one hand away from Sirius’ body to reach for the jar on the nightstand.

Sirius half sat up, following Remus, then forced himself to lie back, closing his eyes and relaxing, trusting the other boy totally.

Remus stilled for a moment, eyes fixed on Sirius, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He leaned over to brush a kiss over Sirius’ lips before reaching again to the nightstand. He pressed the container into Sirius’ hand. "Get yourself ready for me?" he asked.

Blue eyes flew open and Sirius met Remus’ steady gaze, swallowing as he took the jar from Remus’ hand. Scooting back somewhat, he dipped the fingers of his right hand into the cool liquid and shifted onto one hip, taking a deep breath as he pressed one inside himself.

Remus groaned harshly, his eyes seeming to flame as he watched. "Merlin, so gorgeous," he whispered huskily. "Remember how hot and tight you are," he continued, watching the finger working Sirius’ ass.

"Just want to feel you in me," Sirius rasped, adding a second finger and spreading his legs wider.

"Oh yes," Remus moaned, dipping his finger into the jar and then pressing it in alongside Sirius’.

Sirius shivered and pulled his hand back, dragging his slick fingers over Remus’ erection. "Now."

"Fuck yes." Remus moved between Sirius’ legs. He grasped his cock in one hand after slicking it and rubbed it over Sirius’ hole, teasing him with the touch without penetration.

"Remus..." Sirius growled, his hands fisting on the sheets and the tendons on his neck standing out with tension.

"Good that you know who’s about to shag you."

"That’s the problem—you _aren’t_ shagging me yet!"

That surprised a laugh out of Remus. "Are you sure?" he chuckled, finally pushing forward, and he groaned with satisfaction as the muscle yielded and he slid home.

Sirius shouted out his pleasure, grabbing his knees and pulling them back to his chest, wanting Remus in him as deeply as he could go.

Remus cried out as he sank even deeper. He braced himself on his hands, leaning over Sirius and watching his face though half-closed eyes, his hips moving back and forth in long, deep strokes.

Panting with each thrust, Sirius kept his gaze locked on Remus’ face even as he tightened his ass down around the other boy’s cock, his own hard and tight against his abdomen.

Remus shifted his weight to one hand, freeing the other to reach between and curl around Sirius’ neglected cock. Watching his fingers curve around the flushed length, he sped up his thrusts, feeling his arousal mount.

"Ahh, Remus," Sirius moaned, his whole body spasming at the rough strokes, and then he was coming, wetting both their bodies with his seed as he clenched down around Remus’ shaft.

The sudden tight grasp made Remus cry out, and his rhythm grew ragged as he continued to thrust through the rippling spasms. He forced his eyes to remain open, staring into the dazed silver of Sirius’, and he groaned Sirius’ name as he came as well very shortly afterward, his body stiffening and pouring into his lover.

Sirius gave a dopey smile and relaxed under Remus. "Who needs Honeydukes when I’ve got you?" he murmured.

"And you won’t even get fat eating me," Remus replied once he’d caught his breath, chuckling.

"No, what I get from eating you is more exercise."

"I keep telling you that I’m good for you."

"Do you see me arguing?"

"Clever Padfoot. Don’t tell me I finally have you trained?"

That earned Remus a glare. "As if."

"So I need to keep trying then?" Remus leered down at him.

"You damn well know the answer to that!"

"I think it’s an exercise in futility, but since we both enjoy the attempt..." Remus grinned widely, honey brown fringe falling over his eyes.

Sirius smirked and rubbed the ring on his finger. "You can keep trying."

"My own personal pet project," Remus agreed. "And we even get the added benefit of terrorizing Prongs and Wormtail."

"And making Snivellous turn green with envy which is always a plus."

Remus burst into laughter. "I sometimes think you have an unhealthy obsession with him, Sirius. Should I be jealous?"

Sirius shuddered and swatted Remus on the side of the head. "Don’t make me gag, Moony. The thought of Snape having any kind of relationship is disgusting!"

"Good, it would be hard to have to touch him long enough to rip him to shreds for daring to touch you."

"No, I don’t want you ending up in Azkaban because of the slimy git or for any reason at all."

Remus shuddered. "No, that would be very bad. Good thing we’re never going to have to worry about that." He kissed Sirius hard as if to get rid of a bad taste in his mouth.

"Mmm, got enough to worry about keeping you satisfied, don’t I?" Sirius chuckled.

"And you do it so well," Remus replied, nuzzling contentedly into Sirius’ neck. He smiled when he felt Sirius’ arm tighten around his back, and he made a soft sound of pleasure. "These beds are much more comfortable with two."

"Good thing we like to cuddle though, or one of us would be on the floor."

"If the bed had been any bigger, I’d have shrunk it to make sure we _had_ to cuddle," Remus admitted with a chuckle.

Sirius laughed aloud at that. "I can believe that you would, Moony."

"Of course. I thought you realized by now what lengths I’ll go to, to get what I want," Remus replied smugly.

"You are very determined," Sirius allowed before snickering and curling up closer to Remus. "Hmm, wonder how James and Peter are making out without us..."

"Hopefully they’ve found true love. I don’t think I could survive this a second time!" Remus shook his head. "James was dithering as much as Peter!"

"Well, he had more reason to," Sirius reminded him. "Lily is less inclined to him than Maggie was to Peter."

"Actually," Remus said, petting Sirius’ back absently as he pondered the matter, "I think the problem is that Lily _is_ inclined to James but doesn’t think she should be. She doesn’t quite approve of him—or you."

"Me?" Sirius affected a pout. "Why?"

"Because you’re very marauder-ish Marauders."

"I’m not even going to ask for an explanation of that, Remus."

"As if you don’t know," Remus scoffed laughingly. "But that’s all right; I rather like you just the way you are."

Sirius chuckled. "I make your life interesting, Moony."

"Now that you’ve got a clue and I’ve got you, you certainly do," Remus replied with deep contentment.

"Now I just need to take you shopping for some decent clothes," Sirius chuckled. "Perhaps next Hogsmeade weekend."

"What’s wrong with my clothes?" Remus demanded indignantly.

Sirius considered how to say this before giving in and just saying it. "They’re a bit worn, love. I’ve got tons of galleons; let me buy you something—that isn’t a book!"

Frowning, Remus was about to argue when he made the mistake of meeting the pleading blue eyes. He sighed, realizing that he was going to give in. "Oh, very well. But mind, I still don’t think there’s anything wrong with what I have!"

"And Merlin forbid I tell you any different," Sirius snickered.

Remus eyed him. "I think I’m going to miss the days when you were surprised into being quiet. They’re clearly over," he said dryly even as his amber eyes warmed with amusement.

Sirius snorted out a laugh. "Well then, you’d best use some of your expertise to shock me again."

"I don’t think it’s possible, but we’ll still have fun trying," Remus chuckled.

"You can consider it research."

Grinning, Remus wondered, "Do you think we could get extra credit for it?"

Sirius laughed at the thought. "From who?"

"Hrm. Maybe in Defense Against the Dark Arts? We could say you’ve found a new way to tame a werewolf," Remus snickered, making a rare joke about his condition. Since claiming Sirius, he’d found himself happier and more able to accept what he was, though whether that new state of mind would survive the first full moon was open to question.

"With sex?" Sirius laughed, kissing Remus. "Now that lesson would go over well."

"I’ve certainly enjoyed it. Though I rather doubt I’d have many volunteers to try it." Remus eyed the boy at his side and drew him closer with a smile.

Sirius’ eyes narrowed at the thought of just who would volunteer. "Some would though."

Catching the tone, Remus stared at him, slowly beginning to smile in delight. "You’re _jealous_!" he exclaimed.

"Well, yes!" Sirius exclaimed, looking quite put out. "You claimed me; I think I have the right to do the same."

"Never said you didn’t, now did I? It’s just a bit silly considering no one ever looks at me. It’s you and James who have all the admirers."

"And just who had all the partners?" Sirius grumbled.

"But you’re the only one I want," Remus said soothingly... and truthfully.

Sirius looked up at that, then smiled. "That, Mr. Moony, gets you kissed," he said, then did just that.

Some time later, looking rather dazed and more than a little mussed, Remus announced, "And that, Padfoot, is one of the reasons why you’re the one I want."

"Care to tell me the other reasons?" Sirius asked, smirking as he stroked a hand over Remus’ chest.

"Gorgeous, clever, brilliant in bed, superb at planning pranks." Remus smiled wickedly. "And all mine."

"I do like all those reasons."

"As do I, love, as do I," Remus replied, catching hold of Sirius hand and pressing a kiss to his finger just above the new ring.

"I’ll have to find something for you as well, you know."

"If you like. I’m happy simply having you."

"I thought that was rather obvious."

Remus smiled. "If you want to give me something else, I’m sure I’ll love it too... and thank you appropriately."

"Mmm, I like the way you say thank you," Sirius murmured, kissing him on the nose.

"I’ve noticed, and I like the way you enjoy it."

"There’s a shock."

"If we keep talking about it, we’ll soon be doing it again."

"We _do_ need to sleep sometime," Sirius chuckled.

"We can do that tonight. Right now, we have the rest of the afternoon before everyone returns from Hogsmeade... unless we really do make James and Peter sleep in the common room tonight," Remus finished with a laugh.

Sirius glanced at him, one eyebrow raised. "Some of us _do_ need recovery time, Moony," he laughed.

Remus chuckled in response. "So we unlock the door, put a silencing charm around the bed, and take a nap."

Sirius grinned and kissed him. "That sounds good to me; we can have a snack when we wake up."

"You’re always hungry, one way or another," Remus laughed.

"I’ve never heard you complaining."

"Far from it, I love it."

"If you must know the truth, so do I."

"I’ve noticed. My only regret is I didn’t grab and snog you senseless much sooner," Remus said, stroking a possessive hand over Sirius’ torso.

"We’ll have years for you to make that up to me," Sirius promised, and Remus beamed.

"I’m looking forward to every moment of them."

"As am I, Moony, as am I."


End file.
